The Dragon and The Rogue
by YourBuddy
Summary: Yang has left the comfort of Patch Island to reunite with her sister Ruby and find out what happened and why Ruby left, the fall of beacon and the scarlet bull that stole a part of her, Yang continues to race to Mistral but decides to stop into a town for some supplies and rest running into a familiar and dangerous person from her past. Rated M for Lemons!


**A/N:** Ah god, we're back at it again aren't we? I'm sorry my friendos, life is insane and stressful, tiring me out like you would not believe but enough! No more excuses! You guys want fanfiction! Here's your fanfiction! And I made it extra long for you my lovelies! Enjoy!

* * *

Yang was riding her beloved bumblebee through one of the larger towns of mistral, she was feeling a bit peckish bringing the bike to a screeching stop nearly love tapping one of the citizens, she let out a hearty chuckle and removed her aviators and clipped them onto her shirt, she gave a two finger salute to the man she scared the death out of "Sorry about that buddy." She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked through the town looking for one of the bars thinking to herself "What's the shame in stopping for one drink before meeting Ruby." She walked throughout the town and cut the corner into several back alleys, as she walked she noticed a girl sitting on the floor with legs being crushed by her arms, the hair the woman wore was very familiar, she paused before reaching out her arm "Hey.. You alright lady?" She asked moving her hand closer.

Neo was still mentally shattered from the fall of beacon, the loss of Roman took with it her purpose in life; her direction. She'd only wandered her way to Mistral because it was a crime filled cesspool just like lower vale. She noticed someone calling out to her causing her to look back. She remembered the blonde perfectly, her eyes went wide with shock as she scrambled back pointing her Umbrella at the huntress. Yang recognized the multi-colored girl instantly putting her guard up, her eyes flickering from their lilac color to their crimson color closely resembling Yang's own mother, she called out "What are you doing here! Are you planning something?" She yelled out in a demanding tone slowly moving her feet closer to Neo "You and that Torchwick guy are planning something in Mistral aren't you!" Neo slowly began to back up until yang mentioned torchwick. She froze, her eyes watering as she remained paralyzed. Slowly she reached behind her and pulled out roman's cane. Absentmindedly looking down at it ignoring the seemingly inevitable fight. Yang still held her hands in a battle like position however she hesitated when Neo pulled out Torchwick's cane, she eyed the smaller woman closely connecting the dots slowly, Neo was her enemy and they both knew that but the good in yang, the good that her father taught was to let this go, this grudge go, she was allied with Adam but she wasn't him, she sighed and crossed her arms looking down at Neo still seemingly ready to strike at any second "What happened to him? Are you looking for him in Mistral?" She asked, a cold glare on her face and her eyes still red.

Neo took time to regain any semblance of composure. Looking around for something to communicate with she simply found a red piece of cloth and pointed to it. Walking over she picked it up and wore it like a cape to mimic ruby. Yang raised her eyebrow moving her hand around in a confused gesture "You're.. X-ray from X-ray and Vav?" She said walking over to Neo but still keeping her distance eyeing the woman closely. Face palming she tossed the cloth aside and found some chalk in the garbage. Writing on the wall "RED" underlining it since that was their name for ruby. She then drew her thumb across her neck to signify ruby killed him.

Yang looked around still confused kneeling down and picking up the red cloth with her synthetic hand, she than looked over to Neo writing "RED" on the wall, she rubbed her chin when suddenly it clicked and memories of roman came flashing back to her "Red.. Ruby!" Than her eyes widened understanding what had happened and where Ruby was at the battle of beacon, Yang shook her head "No.. Ruby isn't like that! She would never kill someone.. You're wrong!" She yelled out swirling her hand aggressively, suddenly she thought on what else could Neo have meant, she stood tall and it was clear her semblance was activated, her golden tuffs of hair moving around like tiny flames "Or are you trying to tell me you want to kill Ruby.." She said, her hands bawling tightly into fists.

Neo held up the first finger to signify the first thing she said. Seemingly uncaring about the blonde's current rage she went back under the word RED and wrote "answers" circling it to show its' importance. Yang crossed her arms still puzzled by Neo, she rubbed her temples and sighed softly "Oum, why can you talk.. So.. If I'm getting this straight.. You want answers from Ruby.." She asked pacing in between her old space and her new space wondering what to do with this whole situation with Neo.

Neo nodded firmly in response, it had haunted her for months now; at least a bit of closure would do. Or death, that was also a very likely outcome. Yang sighed softly wondering what she would do with all this, this woman tried to kill her the last time they had met and she potentially thought of letting her near her baby sister but.. Ruby wasn't a kid anymore.. And she was with their Uncle Qrow, someone who was easily capable of dispatching Neo, at least so she thought, an of course there was herself, she was better than she was before and they had Ren and Nora.. She sighed "Listen.. Neon right? I'll give you enough Lien to buy a ticket to Mistral, come on." She said crossing her arms waiting for Neo to move forward, she wasn't going to let her out her sight just yet. Despite being irritated at the wrong pronouncing of her name she was surprised Yang was offering her help. Cautiously she approached and nodded. Yang wasn't the seductress that Winter Schnee was, so when Yang swayed her hips as she walked, that was simply Yang walking, she shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed looking at Neo being silent still, she looked around whistling awkwardly than sighed again "Listen Neon, Who knows how long you've been lurking in that alley, listen we're not friends and I know that, but if you're hungry, can you at least let me buy you something to eat? For my own conchie instead of your own wellbeing?" She said pointing to the pub they were passing by.

Neo nodded as she'd reverted to her younger days of surviving on scraps and killing for survival. Although she did find a semi working pen and some scrap paper to write "Neo not Neon" Yang took the paper and looked at it crumbling it up and tossing it to the side "Neo what? What are you saying Neon?" She smirked when she opened the door knowing she was drive Neo insane, she walked over to one the chairs and kicked the chair out, her own street tough way of pulling the chair out for Neo, she smirked and rested her head on her synthetic hand, the sun shining through the window nearly blinding Neo from the glare, she bit her lower lip as she painfully obviously watched on the waitress's butts as she walked around and then looked over to Neo "So.. What do you even eat? Puppies? Flesh of your enemies?" She said with a sarcastic tone as one of the waitresses came over with menus handing them to the two and took out a pen and paper "So, what can I get you two ladies to drink?"

Neo wished she could groan at Yang being irritating. Though she was off put by how nice she was being; it didn't escape her eye how yang apparently had.. Similar tastes when it came to attraction. She wrote down something simple, a burger with fries and seeing how she was starving she also asked for a side of hash browns. Yang was not Neo, Yang smirked at down at her menu and then looked up at the waitress "I don't see your name on the menu? How much are you?" She said with a wink, she laughed to herself and began "I'll take a side of bacon ranch fries, two sides of wings boneless hot wings and let's see.. A pepperoni pizza.." She finished pausing for a second "Oh and a strawberry sunrise, no umbrella, just keep em coming oh and baby, be a doll and leave that notepad here.." She said with a wink, one the waitress had left, she slid the pencil and notepad over to Neo kicking her feet onto the table and her arms behind her head "So.. What are you going to do when you get to Mistral?" She asked staring up at the ceiling.

Neo giggled a bit at yang's flirting, though she had no room to talk as she viewed the waitresses..."assets" as she left before returning to the conversation. "Find red, get answers...then not sure" Was all she could come up with and wrote it down.

Yang eyes widened at Neo's giggling fake choking and looking at her with a baffled look "Did.. Did you just laugh.. Why it's weird to hear laugh and not have some puppy die a horrible death in front you.. Gotta say.. It's a little unsettling Neon.." She said with a smirk taking the strawberry sunrise as it was brought to her raising her glass to whatever Neo was drinking and taking a sip, she put it down and to the side looking down at the notepad, she rubbed her temples and sighed "Listen.. I'm not going to help you find Ruby, I may be doing this but I don't trust you, you tried to kill me and Oum only knows if this isn't some huge play to kill my sister.. And if you try anything.. I will not hesitate to kill you." She said, her eyes flickering red for a second, she sighed softly being a little unsettled by the not sure part "So.. Where's your buddies? The black haired bitch and that Faunus mother fucker.." She said, her synthetic hand bawling tightly into a fist, the whirring sound being louder seemingly amplified by her anger.

Neo remained calm and nonchalant, she didn't expect any help from Yang because that would be stupid. For the second part she shrugged. "Honestly i have no idea, seems they left me for dead." Yang looked down at the notepad as it was presented to her remembering something she wished she hadn't "So they just.. Left you.. Huh.. It seems we have something in common then." She said looking somber before her moment of brooding was interrupted by about three to four waiters bringing in their food, Yang clapped her hands together smiling and near instantly digging into her fries not exactly being lady like, sauce and bits of bacon on her mouth as she smiled at the waiter thanking him and then at Neo, she had finished her plate of fries in near record time before going onto her wings going through napkins like ember celica shells, at least four glasses of strawberry sunrises, she than looked over at Neo who was no doubt in horror from what she saw, she wiped her face with her robotic hand looking at the smaller woman "What?"

Neo devoured her food without hesitation, her hunger had caught up with her and food had never tasted so filling. She hardly noticed the waiting staff leave as bite after bite sated her. Finally she finished and sighed in relief laying back against the chair. Yang was beating on her chest and let out a very loud "boyish" burp clearly pleased with herself, she took one of the napkins cleaning her hands and mouth having finished a good 96% of her feast, she stood up and walked over to the waiters counter tossing a couple of lien cards onto the table, she sighed and walked over to the pleased Neo crossing her arms with a smirk "You look awfully pleased with yourself, something going on under the table I should know about?" She said in a teasing tone, though Neo was her former enemy, she held her happy and cheerful demeanor with the girl as was Yangs custom, she kicked the chair alerting Neo to her presence, C'mon, there should be an ATM around here somewhere.." She said turning and walking out of the pub running her fingers through her hair. Neo nodded and hopped up following yang taking in their surroundings before a random thought popped in her head and she went scribbling away. "I feel like I've seen that waitress before... i could've sworn she worked at a strip club in Mistral...she definitely qualifies for the job."

Yang went into full blown laughter covering her hand as she laughed clutching her sides looking at Neo "And how would you know what a strip club looks like? Aren't you a little too young short stuff? And she definitely had a nice rack mmmmf." Yang did air thrusting with her hands, finally she spotted an atm and began putting in her info eyeing Neo carefully, she than heard a beep and stared at the machine "What." She looked at the machine which read in bright letters "Insufficient Funds." Yang kept repeatedly putting in her info and sighed before her semblance activated and she went into full on fire mode sending her automated fist into the machine causing it to break yelling out loud "Fucking bullshit!" She than looked at Neo and then the crowd she had attracted, she looked at Neo with an 'Oh shit' look and ran into a nearby corner and away from sight, she grabbed her knees panting after she had managed to vanish looking at the wild Neo that had followed her, she rubbed her temples and sighed looking at her, she clapped her hands

"Ok new plan! I'm going to ride to Mistral, you're going to come with me on bumblebee, my bike and once I drop you off there, we part ways, no questions asked? Alright."

She said standing up and rubbing the back of her neck staring down at Neo. Neo scoffed "I'll have you know I'm older than you are kid...and that strippers are quite freaky in bed but damn yes she did." She sat back at yang's little outburst and found it amusing before following up. "You know if you want I can just go rob a bank or some nearby shop if cash is an issue right?" Earlier before Yang had departed, she shot back at Neo "You're older than me? Ok pipsqueak sure.. Oum a kid like you shouldn't be having sex.. And damn Neon, I didn't know you swung that way." She said with a laugh. Than we shot back to current times, yang looked at Neo and blinked several times "What? What no! I prefer having a clean record and besides.. I'm not a spiteful cunt who does that to people. No stealing." She said waving her hand dismissively "We're just gonna have to ride and camp it out, it should take like two days to get there anyway.." She said sighing.

Neo shrugged it off. "Just a suggestion, and for the record I'm 22; height doesn't mean everything, the train proved that." Neo couldn't help but tease her about that. "But I'll give you credit, you've got size where it counts," Snapping back with her own small flirts, it would be a fun game if this trip was going to take 2 days. With that she followed yang off to apparently her "bumblebee" was.

Yang gave off a sour frown at the reminder of the train fight "Whatever you got lucky because I was exhausted fighting non-stop beowulves that day, and no way you're twenty two.. My ass.." She read the last part of the notepad before handing it back to Neo and smirked at her "Hey kid, my eyes are up here.. Stop staring at my gauntlets." She chuckled before ruffling Neo's hair and walked over shoving her fleshy hand in her pocket and holding her synthetic up to the sky moving it around "Besides.. I've done some growing since that fight.." She walked away from Neo continuing to sway her hips as she walked, finally the pair had arrived to Yang's beloved bumblebee, she got on kicking off the stand and starting up the bike, she took the aviators from her top and flipping them open with one hand putting them on, she took her helmet which was em blazed with her own personal logo and tossed it back to Neo with a smirk, she began revving up the bike "You ready kid?" She asked in her usual sarcastic tone. Neo rolled her eyes at yang, if only she'd actually gotten a birth certificate she could rub it in her face. Out of habit her eyes slowly drifted to yang's rear as she walked but she got ahold of herself quick enough. Neo hopped on and put the helmet on giving a sarcastic nod at the kid comment.

Yang laughed and sped off into the distant nature of the hanima wilds, she looked back at Neo as she drove laughing as how closely Neo clutched onto her, she called back "Not used to riding in the open Neon?" She said turning her gaze onto the road "So.. What are you even into besides stealing and killing puppies?" She said with a sarcastic tone before looking back at Neo "uhmmm Hello? You gonna say an- Oh right.." She said turning back to the road, the duo had rode for about two hours before they came to a crossroads that signs that read to the right was Mistral and Hi-Gon-Bana and to the left read an old town that was crossed out, she sighed and drove off into the direction of Mistral before another hour had passed the bike began to stall loudly and the bike came to a screeching halt.. Yang's eyebrow twitched before she got off and paced around "Fucking bullshit dick cock mother fucking ass piece of shit."

She took the tool kit that was hidden underneath the seat which acted as a glove compartment, she took the bike into a nearby tree sitting down at and fidgeting with her bike, after about 45-50 minutes Yang began a cursing spree again and rubbed the back of her neck sighed, her hands covered in oil, she was cleaning her hands with a rag before tossing it on the bike "Ok so looks like we're making camp here for tonight, bumblebee's engine shit the bed and it'll at least take me the night.." She got angry and punched the tree behind her nearly knocking it down in that single blow, she left her took kit there and pulled out her sleeping bag and tossed it to Neo "Here, you can take it for tonight." She said sitting down at the end of the tree looking at the center, she sighed and walked over igniting a flame and the camp with light, she walked over to the tree again and slouched on it looking at Neo "So neon.. What should we do now?"

Neo could hardly suppress a laugh that yang legitimately forgot about her muteness; she paced around lazily as yang attempted to fix her bike and failed miserably. After regrouping at the campfire she shrugged. "Well you asked what i liked to do earlier, outside of stealing, killing, nailing hot chicks, and a side of combat training or ice cream I got nothing... well dance used to be fun; what do you got to do?" Yang laughed "Oum you are just a dirty criminal aren't you and nailing hot chicks.. Yeah ok, combat training I could no doubt see you doing and Ice cream? Really? What are you.. Six?" She said resting her hands on her exposed mid-drift sticking her tongue out at Neo "Well I liked to do all sorts of things.. Sparing. Clubbing.. Hanging out with my sister.. I used to love getting into brawls.. This one time, me and my partner Blake bro-" Yang's happy demeanor grew cold and sour at the mention of her old partner, For a moment all Yang would do was stare at her synthetic hand, her cold metal finger tips grazing her skin, she than looked at Neo and sighed "Dancing? You used to dance? At what? A strip club?" She said sticking her tongue out and walking over to Neo.

Neo pouted "I'll have you know girls like flexibility in bed... it's rather handy. And they were damn good looking too! a 8/10 at least! Don't hate on ice cream either. I can understand the appeal of clubbing, not very fun when you can't chat people up though." She took note of yang's sudden drop in attitude, she knew how that felt; she'd leave that scar for now. I considered the strip life, pay was good and i'd probably get a few hotties in the process; but I'd get bored as always; I'm more inclined to traditional more high class dance."

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only was short stuff twenty two but she was a player! She couldn't help let out a soft chuckle "Oum damn it.. I didn't expect that from you Neon.. And besides I never really went clubbing to chat with people.. And you're not a stripper? With how flexible you are? I'm surprised I'm not hearing a depressing backstory where Torchwick found you in some club and took you in." She said pausing realizing the nerve she just hit, she face palmed and sighed patting Neo's leg with her synthetic "Fuck I'm sorry.. It just so sort of came out.. I didn't mean to bring him up.." She sighed again and went to her scroll putting on some type of dancing music (Spanish guitar) She walked back to Neo while the music played softly but still loud enough for them to hear "Come on than kid, show me these dancing skills you have.." She said with a smirk. Neo was more contained than her last outbreak, being better fed and more calm stopped her from crumbling like before. Thankfully yang changing the subject helped her distract herself from her old demons and slowly arise. "Hmm not a bad choice.. i suppose i can make due." Laying her belongings to the side she heads over to the campfire waiting for her body to get in tune with the rhythm before beginning to dance to the music. She put her athletics as well as her fighting style into her dance, to her they were inseparable.

Yang smirked down at Neo "I mean.. Are we sure we should do this? It looks like your face stops around my tits." She said with a smirk, she grabbed Neo's hand and began slow dancing leading Neo due to her height advantage, the guitar strums echoing through the forest, Yang turned their slow dance into a sway dance smirking down at her "You alright down there shorty?" Neo smirked and nodded, enjoying her...very favorable positioning as well as the view. She matched every step perfectly keeping in step with her taller companion. Yang would smirk twirling Neo around and dancing cutting off Neo with her legs showing off her own grace in the art of dancing, she would smirk and laugh, she was getting very friendly with Neo, that could be chocked up to her cheerful and carefree attitude but truthfully the six or seven strawberry sunrises were starting to take their toll on Yang, she began losing her footing and laughing while doing so and pulling Neo's hand as she fell onto the ground laughing out loud, she smirked up at Neo "So.. You like tits huh.." She said with a smirk running her finger through her clothes "How would you rate me shorty?" She said with a sultry tone.

*The inner dancer in Neo was irritated at the sloppy mess up... but the wild spirit in her enjoyed the follow up. She eyed the girl up and down, straddling her to get a view of everything. She put up a 9 then a 10 obviously signaling her as a 9/10

Yang laughed and grabbed Neo by the waist flipping her onto her back and smirking down at her running her finger through her gloves unhooking buttons on Neo's blouse, she ran her armored hand through Neo's skin smirking down at her "I've noticed you staring babe.. You want to.. Bang a yang?" She said with a wink.. Neo flinched a bit at the cold steel but became more accustomed to it; she couldn't deny the girl was extremely attractive.. I mean technically she came on to her so... Her answer was a devilish smirk and grabbing the blonde's well-endowed chest with a tight squeeze, she licked her lips in anticipation. Yang smirked "Well I guess I have my answer." She said blinking several times before falling flat on Neo, her body numb and motionless, clearly the 18 year old yang was not as accustomed to drinking as Neo would have been, the dragon now lay passed out and drunk onto Neo snoring into her ear as she slept. Clearly Yang was not going to remember this later on in the morning.

Neo felt nearly crushed by the girl, a little bit sad they didn't get to fucking; but while she was a criminal she was definitely not a rapist. It took a while but she slowly slid out from under the girl wondering if she should try to sleep... or "take care of business". Either way she grabbed a blanket and put it on the blonde.

Yang tossed and turned throughout the night, she would mutter about Blake and Adam in her sleep, she would fidget and then shake shooting up and looking around the area sighing into her robotic hand, she would smack her lips loudly as she looked around, her eyelids fluttering open, she would look around not seeing anyone, she would walk over to her bike and ran her hand through her hair, she opened the tool kit and start fidgeting wondering where the short one had gone. Neo had taken watch on a nearby tree and fallen asleep after a while; she kept an eye on yang just in case and noticed her habits. She awoke to the sound of yang working on her bike; after letting out a yawn she hopped down and walked over.

Yang looked back over hearing Neo's footsteps calling out to her "Oh hey Neo, didn't see you around." She dug into her pack she carried with her and tossed a granola bar back at Neo still working on her bike, she sighed softly and looked back at her "So two things, one is that the nearest town is about 5 miles away and I'm not fixing the bike any time soon, and secondly is that I don't have a portal-able shower on me so.. Unless you want to smell or bathe in a river? I don't really don't know what to tell you.." She sighed and stood up walking over to her bedroll and tossing it back into her bike's compartment, she gave a pen and that small notebook back to Neo to see what she wanted to do next.

Neo shrugged, she'd been in worse condition. "So should we try to go on foot? Also while last night was fun, you may wanna work on that alcohol tolerance. Anyway I've worked in worse conditions so it's up to you what we do."

Yang sighed and looked at Neo handing her the notepad back sighing realizing what Neo was doing and how much she was herself in the "older" woman, she bit her lower lip and looked over at Neo "Listen.. Don't make me regret this but.. I'll help you find answers.. I know where Ruby is and I'll introduce you two.. I.. I know what it's like to search for answers to questions that are so important to you.. And I always wanted those answers.. But I never had anyone to help me, I'll help you and that's it alright.. I know what it's like to lose someone... You shouldn't have to go through that alone.." She said ruffling Neo's hair and pushing her away gently, Yang hoping not to get too chummy with her new "Frenemy".

Neo surprisingly liked the gesture. "Thanks... from the sounds of it you have your own quest for answers... i pay my debts; you help me with red and you can count on me to have your back." She smirked a bit. "But for the record... you did legitimately ask me to sleep with you last night" She chuckled and nudged her. Yang laughed shoving Neo again "Yeah yeah.. So you say.. And it's fine, I don't expect anything in return, well except maybe you not trying to kill me again.. And yeah let's just say I do and leave it at that.." She crossed her arms eyeing Neo from head to toe as she walked, She had such nice slender legs and admittedly a really cute butt, Yang shook her head focusing more, tight athletic frame a even if she was short, a nice set of "Bazongas" Yes fucking bazongas.. Yang blinked a few times and stared down at Neo's legs as they walked "Can we have a serious talk about you fight in those." She said pointing to Neo's high heeled boots. Neo looked down and smiled. "They just feel natural to me i'm not sure why; you're not the first to ask that question i assure you." She noticed yang examining her and was curious of what she rated as; but that was for later. "I know it's not common but it works for me." She shrugged

Yang chuckled softly "Oum.. You and Weiss.. Don't know how you do it.." She whistled softly while looking up towards the sky, her fists as usual shoved in her pockets, her lilac gaze turned to Neos as she walked "So.. How do you have two different eye colors? The hair I could see because you know, Hair dye but how do you that with your eyes? I know they're not contacts because they changed into the opposites colors when we fought, Is it your semblance or what?" She said subtly inching herself closer to Neo.

Neo shook her head "Apparently its a super rare medical condition of an even rarer form of mutation; Heterochromia. Normally that'd be the end of it with 2 different colored eyes, but apparently i can switch them at will." Neo could tell Yang was closing in, but she was unsure why and simply allowed it to continue for now. Yang's eyed widened in amazement as Neo informed of her rare eye disease, Yang's usual wide smirk returned to her as she dashed in front of Neo cutting her off pointing to both her eyes "That's insane! I have an eye disease too! It's called Alexandria's genesis! It caused my eye color to turn purple when I was a baby." She returned back to the side and smiled widely "That's insane.. I didn't think we have that in common.." Yang breaking her caution of Neo over their similarities, she than looked over the woman, her smile fading for a second, she looked at Neo and nudged her arm with her shoulder "Hey Neo.. Mind if I ask you something?"

Neo was surprised about yang's condition, she just assumed certain blood cells were overworked by the stress or something; she tilts her head curious and nods. "Sure what's up?"

Yang sighed softly, her gaze staring far beyond anything in the distance, her hands fidgeted when she spoke "Listen.. I'm not an idiot.. I know you completely floored me when we were on the train but.. You left.. Someone made you leave.. I just wanted to ask.. If you knew the person.. If they looked familiar in some way.." She said sighing, her face staring at the ground as the two walked. "Yeah I did actually, didn't expect a head of one of the bandit tribes to show up out of nowhere; their reputation is infamous in the underworld... that's who you're looking for isn't it?" Yang stopped and looked over at Neo scanning her face to see if she was messing with her, she grabbed Neo by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes "I need you to tell me everything about the tribes and their leaders." She said in a demanding and rushed tone, Yang's own hands began to tremble as she asked this, her eyes turning into the occasional flicker of red that Raven wore.

Neo couldn't believe it.. How did she not notice it before? Those eyes... "You're her daughter...guess I just didn't notice before...regardless I gave you my word didn't I? Your mom is head of a bandit tribe that roams in the regions outside of Vale, never getting too close to the borders to avoid reprisal. They're ruthless, strong live weak die; raiding settlements for their resources and either putting them to the torch or leaving them for the Grimm to find. Prisoners aren't a commodity they value either so few who face them live to tell about it."

Yang looked at her as she wrote down her words, she realized that Neo knew her mother, Neo was going to be a stepping stone to something bigger in her life, though she probably had no idea what kind of stone Neo was going to be, Her arms still clenched firmly onto Neo's shoulders, her hands trembling, she wanted all the info she could get, she wanted to demand Neo show her where Raven was and how to get there but memories of the past came flashing back to her, how She almost killed Ruby with her stubbornness, how she had shown Blake what it was like not be swallowed by the need for answers, She sighed and snapped back to reality realizing that Ruby was more important that Raven at the moment and that she would get the answers she wanted, no she deserved in time and whether she liked it or not, Neo was now a part of that journey, she sighed and gave a sad smile to Neo ruffling her hair playing it off "Nah I'm no one, just thought that they could lead me to more answers.. Anyway, let's get a move on huh? I'm starving." She said following a weak chuckle, she'd wrap her arms around Neo's neck and kick her butt with her boot as they walked, she bit her lower lip and laughed

"Why do I feel like you and I are going to be stuck with each other for a while.." She said as the two walked off into the forest roads of Hanima. Neo could tell she was lying but decided to let it go for now, she smirked at yang's second comment and nodding in agreement. She could tell they were going to be together quite for a while now.

Yang whistled faintly looking at Neo than towards her pocket, she would be struggling to take her scroll out of her pocket, she started fidgeting with the device trying to see how long it would before they reached the town, she shoved the scroll back in her pocket and looked over to Neo "Looks like we still have about a mile before we reach the village, fuck this is annoying.." she slouched onto the smaller woman pouting and complaining into her ear "Neooooo! I don't want to walk anymore.. Carry meeeee!" She said still slouching onto Neo, Yang than sighed and continued walking at her side, she crossed her arms and looked over Neo "So.. did you have anyone back in Vale besides Torchwick? Sister? Girlfriend? Roommate? Neighbor's dog walker?"

Neo chuckled at yang's antics but shook her head "moderately got along with "Merc" and "Emmy" and maybe a few other criminals and street rats but nothing major. You?"

Yang exhaled softly staring off into the distance "Well.. You met my sister, other than her, I had my teammates Weiss and.." Yang took a deep breath and rubbed her temples "And then my partner.. Blake.." she said coldly, neo could tell the Faunus girl was a touchy subject so she decided to leave it be." " I see, so have you ever been to mistrial before?" Yang looked over down at the notepad scrunching her face in thought, she shrugged off Neo's question "Not really no.. I've never really been outside of Vale.. The closest I've been outside my home and Vale was Mountain Glenn." She looked over at Neo they walked "Why the sudden interest in me Neo?" She said with a smirk sticking out her tongue playfully "You're not falling for me are you?" neo laughed a bit. "As I recall you're the one who literally fell on me. But we're going to be around each other for a while might as well know you." she also thought to herself and added "either way with looks like yours I can i can imagine you could do far better"

Yang laughed "Yeah yeah ok calm down there.. And I gotta say Neo.. It's a bit creepy that you haven't tried to kill me yet.." She said ruffling Neo's hair, she sighed and then pouted at her "I don't know why you think that, not many girls are looking to get with the terminator over here, it's not that most women are super shallow it's just that the arm usually wards people away and calm down Neo, sure you're short but as much as it pains me to admit it, you're hot, nice chest and a tight little butt." She said smirking sending a firm robo slap on Neo's butt "Calm down Neo, you're girl is out there somewhere." She said with a sigh looking on as if she was thinking about someone else. Neo appreciated the compliment and jolted a bit at the slap, yang was lucky she had self-control especially after last night. "Sounds like you have someone in mind for yourself."

Yang kept her gaze on the forest clearly contemplating something heavily, she snapped back to reality shaking her head and turning to look at Neo with a confused look on her face "Wait what? Oh no, I'm only up for one night stands, don't want anyone holding me down." She said running her thumb underneath her nose Bruce Lee style, her usual smirk on her face but clearly she was hiding the hurt and shock that Blake held over her. Neo had a talent for reading people, ironically being an elite assassin, taking life means understanding it. You have to read people like a puzzle book and put the pieces together yourself; and shed had lots of people to read. "I see... if you don't want to talk about it I understand, I won't act like I've been through the same loss but I've known many who have." clearly not buying her bluff.

Yang sighed and looked over Neo ruffling her hair again quickly changing her sad sighs into a laugh, she saw the village they had walked for finally come within eyes view, she smiled happily and looked at Neo, she took a few steps back to get behind the smaller woman, she charged at her and grabbed Neo's legs sticking her head between them so Neo would now be carried on Yang's shoulders, she than ran with a massive charge towards the village yelling loudly "Chaaaaaaarge!" Soon the duo would find themselves at the entrance which was surprisingly under heavy guard, two of the guardsmen aimed their weapons at the two demanding to state their business to which Yang snuck a quick glance at Neo holding her hands up defensively "Hey hey hey! Take it easy men, we're not.. Grimm threat.." Clearly that did not amuse the guards, she sighed "We're just here looking for a place to stay and get some food.. We're former beacon academy students.." She said gesturing in between herself and Neo, the two guards eyed each other wearily and kept their aim on Neo and Yang "Only if you two comply to a full body search!" To which Yang simply complied, She looked at Neo with a look that read "Just do it please."

Neo was taken by surprise but found the ride enjoyable waving around happily until they came to a stop at the gate. While annoyed she nodded since she knew she could kill people like this in seconds."

Yang sighed in relief that Neo would comply with the guards request, she looked at Neo as the two walked through the gate with a smirk on her face "How much mental restraint did it take not to kick their asses?" She said with a smirk ruffling Neo's hair, she shoved her hands in her pockets looking around at the fairly massive entrance to the town letting out a sharp whistle "So.. Where do you wanna go first?" neo shrugged "I've killed people for far less, but while I could hide the bodies and sneak in, you don't have that advantage." she looked around taking in the familiar sights. "where do you think red is? Unless you want to visit the local clubs or black market."

Yang blinked baffled at how casually Neo spoke about murdering people. She rubbed her temples sighing deeply "Ok Neo.. First things first.. Let's set up some ground rules, No killing, no stealing and just generally being a bitch ok.. So basically.. Try not to be you.." She said running her synthetic hand over her hair than she paused and looked over at Neo "Uhmmm Neo.. Mistral is about another 150 miles away.. We're in.." She said pausing and dragging out her sentence as she looked or a sign of the village name than back to Neo "When I asked I meant like.. Eat.. Bathhouse or something.." She said scratching her head.

"Hey that's subjective, I'm sure you've been called bitchy, before. Also the law becomes quite irrelevant the farther you get from the capital city so I'm sure there's a black market guy around somewhere. But I suppose i got one track minded... regardless mistral food is rather exquisite by other standards so there should be a nice shop or stand nearby but whatever works. And a bath does sound nice I'll admit." Yang laughed "God you sound like a Schnee I swear to Oum, and regardless of the law, if you want to stay with me you're gonna have to follow the rules just like everyone, And I don't know if my wallet can stand one of the fancy mistral lunches that you're accustomed to.. I can get you like.. A burger or something and you want to look for a bathhouse?" She said pointing around. Well the only real universal rule is don't fuck with nature but I get your point... although I'm sure I could find a guy to get you some... unlicensed ammo or maybe even a vibrate function for your arm for personal use?" she smirked and winked. "Anyway any food sounds good and I'll look for a bath or shower or something."

Yang chuckled faintly as Neo shared her view, she handed back her little notepad "It's alright, I use custom shells for the celica so no one has them anyway, I keep an ammo building pack on bumblebee anyway." She would continue on about Bumblebee before pausing and staring at Neo "Really Neo? I mean.. I'm fairly attractive.. I'm pretty sure I get laid if I wanted.." She said chuckling and nudging her shoulder "And your choice short stuff, bath or shower.."

She out up her hands defensively " hey you may not have someone around all the time... And perhaps you'd want to experiment in the bedroom? Regardless I'll try to find something for us."

Yang laughed "You have a fair point Neo.. And I've experimented enough to know what I like." She said ruffling Neo's hair "I'm fine Neo I really am, now stop avoiding my question, do you want to look for a Bathhouse or eat first?" She said smirking at down at the ice cream woman.

"Alright alright let's eat then bath, it'll be more satisfying

Yang nodded and walked sped ahead of Neo for a bit looking for a directory, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed looking around for a nearby restaurant running her finger along the holo-screen finding a restaurant, she rubbed her stomach and sighed looking back at Neo "What do you feel like having?" She called out. Neo shrugged "not really picky, anything decent works; I've survived on worse so don't worry too much about specifics."

Neo took her time in getting a feel for the town, didn't take long since it wasn't too large being a couple days away from Mistral. On the west side their seemed to be a rather nice bathhouse which doubled as a sauna; this would be perfect! Her train of thought was interrupted by her stomach growling, she hoped Yang had found a place as she strolled back to where they split up.

Yang yawned coming out of a bathhouse still fully clothed, she looked around calling for Neo "Hey! Neo! Neo! Ice-cream bitch, where are you!" She called out searching for the small bundle of death and sex appeal, she dug into her pocket and pulled out her scroll about to tap it and then she remembered she didn't even know if Neo had a scroll and the signals were awful since the destruction of the CDT, She began walking around the immediate area surrounding the bath house "Neo! Neo where the fuck are you! I found a bathplace!" She called out still looking for Neo.

Neo heard the blonde from a bit away, hard to miss that voice. Giggling she took the quick route by going from rooftop to rooftop before silently landing behind yang and innocently tapping her shoulder. Yang looked around still calling out to Neo before turning around with a startled yelp "Damn it woman! Don't sneak up on me like that.." She rubbed the back of her neck with her cybernetic hand looking down at her "Anyway.. I found a bath house so we can go get that settled first if you want or we can go eat but admittedly I kind of want to take a bath first, we've been sleeping in the forest for about two days and we smell rank." She said with a soft smirk down at Neo.

Yang nodded and began walking swaying her hips as she walked, she placed her hands back into her pockets "So.. When are you actually going to talk to me? Or is that something you're physically incapable of doing?" She said as she removed her left hand from her pocket and pointed to the bath house as they closed in on it rather fast, than again Yang only walked about five minutes away from it, she looked back at Neo and opened the door for as she entered, she walked over to the counter and tossed a Lien card onto the counter paying for their the two women, she walked over to Neo tossing her a neopolition colored towel "Look, they had your theme." She said as yang carried a normal white towel over her shoulder, the two entered the changing area just before the bath, Yang began removing her clothes, scarf than jacket than her top, down to her bra but she still had her pants on which she quickly worked on those removing them and placing them neatly into the drawer.

She was now shown in her black underwear, a thong was what she wore underneath, somewhat fitting given her party girl attitude, her lilac eyes glancing over at Neo for a second to see if she was staring, she than removed her delicates placing them in the drawer, she looked down at her arm and sighed softly sitting down on the matt and undoing the several hooks and so on needed to do so, she than placed her arm in what was left of the compartment, her little stub showing, she grabbed the towel and through it over her shoulder walking into the bathing area "C'mon." She said in a cold tone.

Neo thought to herself before writing on her notepad "For now let's say i can't." She rolled her eyes at the joke at her "theme". Neo undressed herself, casually putting her clothes to the side. She enjoyed the view at Yang's raunchy underwear giving a wink as she slowly stripped hers off. She wore a plain pink matching bra and panties set since she was used to simplicity; nodding she followed her inside a bit surprised at the change in tone but decided not to comment on it.* Yang let the towel rest around her neck as she entered in the hot water letting out a loud moan "Fuck that feels good..." She said looking around noticing that there was no one else "Oh hey, we're the only two people here." She said with a smirk, she'd lay her on the dry white marble floor and close her eyes as she let the water affect her. Neo wasn't going to deny, hearing yang moan was something she aimed to get more of; especially after that drunk night she got so close. Noticing the blonde's observation they did seem to have the entire place to themselves... good to know. The assassin leaned back resting her arms behind her head enjoying the comfort as she stretched out.

Yang looked over at Neo and yawned "What size are you?" She said gesturing to her breasts, clearly Yang didn't know what to say. Neo made a C with her hand casually as she'd closed her eyes enjoying the relief. Yang was obviously packing and she knew that fact all too well. Yang sighed softly and rested her arm on the marble while her stub rested at her side, she sighed and said in a sad tone "Hey neo.. Do you remember the first person you ever fell in love with.. I know it's really personal and random but I just thought I'd ask.. Wait do you even have your notepad?" She said looking up at neo

Neo checked herself noticing she didn't, putting up a finger to ask for a moment she swaggered slowly back to their clothes before returning with the notepad. "Depends on the meaning, Roman you could say i loved like a father, or more so a big brother; but i assume you mean romantically? If you want to be honest I'm unsure, i mean i have been 'with' several people i don't know if you could describe it as love. Turns out when you live by the blade, you don't find time to search for a soul mate.. Not to mention the risks involved for both of you if things go bad. "Yang sighed "Oh alright.. Uhmmm, so.. Fuck I don't what to talk about.." she said thinking about Blake, her attitude growing sad.

Neo looked over and took notice, part of her curiosity wanted to return the question to see what answer she'd get, but now wasn't the time. Returning to her stretched out frame she scribbled a small question of her own.* "What's your home like? "Yang sighed again "Uhmmm its fine I guess, it's cozy, it's a wooden cottage my dad and uncle built, pretty spacious.. four rooms, oh uhmmm I have a pet dog, I live with my sister and dad.." she said, that was basically it, what else could she describe.. It was just that.. Cozy.. Neo thought about it for a while, it sounded... nice especially with a dog involved.* "It sounds really nice.." she wrote. She looked over at bro and tried to instinctively gesture for her to come to her than realized her arm was gone, her eyes grew scared and her stub suddenly started shaking, she sighed and closed her eyes repeating random words to her to calm down, she turned her head to neo "Come on, what are you doing over there? Come and hang out over here."

Neo went over and playfully sat in yang's lap, she laid back using yang's chest as a pillow for her head acting so casual as if this was totally normal. Yang laughed and looked down at Neo "Enjoying yourself there.." She said moving her arm over and hugging Neo resting her head on Neo's shoulder letting out a soft moan sniffing her hair for a second "Mmmmmm.. I've missed this.." Neo was silently putting the pieces together, more or less confirming her theory. The Faunus girl was special to yang, and her reports did show she left after beacon, obviously it didn't go well with the team. Perhaps she was an acting replacement? Or maybe just someone to keep her 'occupied' in the meantime? She doubted the blonde was that callous but naturally she approached a solution from all angles. Deciding to think about it later she snuggled her head against yang's soft breasts and reached her arms back around yang's head enjoying the comfort.

Yang looked down at Neo, it had been awhile since Yang had been touched or seduced, She missed the feeling of having a beautiful girl on her lap and enjoying herself, she though blake was her one and only but she ran and left yang alone.. What was she doing.. This girl tried to kill her and her sister, she beat the shit out of her.. Why was she enjoying Neo.. Yang was alone.. Yang was alone and abandoned by Blake.. By her mother.. Neo was alone too.. She didn't have anyone.. Yang's heart hurt but fuck it.. Blake ran out on her.. She abandoned her, Yang needed this, she whispered into Neo's ear "Hey.. You wanna get out of here?" She said in a suggestive tone.

*Neo's eyes went wide for a moment at the sudden change... but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't going to take this opportunity. Her first thought was to simply do it right here, but the blonde had an idea.. And she wanted to see it through. Firstly, she slowly turned around, straddling yang's back with a hungry look in her eyes; she ran a hand down across her waist giving her the answer before slowly getting up and strutting to the changing room.

Yang smirked and stood up chasing after neo, her body wet from the bath, she pushed Neo onto the lockers, and moved her hand to Neo's womanhood playing with her clit while she bit down on neo's shoulder moaning loudly, her lips separated from neo for a moment "You have such a sweet little ass, I'm going to make you my little bitch." Yang was one of those women who enjoyed dirty talk. Neo's body shivered in excitement, this is what she'd been waiting for, for a long time. She could hardly restrain herself as yang sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She loved the dirty talk and turned her head kissing yang passionately, pushing her tongue against hers as she cradled her head against hers.

Yang bit her shoulder gently and began tugging on Neo's pubic hair with her moaning loudly "Fuck.. Why do you have to be so fucking cute you little skank.." She said as she used her arm to turn Neo around, she kneeled down before Neo's womanhood and looked up at her "White brown and pink hair? Really?" She said before she pressed her lip's to Neo's sex licking as roughly and skillfully as she could, her hand moving around to grope Neo's rear harshly, she moaned loudly and slutty as she pleasured Neo.

Neo suppressed a giggle at yangs comment before lurching upwards as yang pleasured her pussy, the blonde's hand gripping her ass only turned her on more; she rested a hand on yang's head trying not to grip her hair too tightly as her body convulsed. Yang continued to lick aggressively, she removed herself from Neo's womanhood, a long line of saliva between Yang's lips and Neo's pussy, she stood up and pinched her nipple playfully "You wanna get out of here babe?" Neo almost pouted, she was so worked up she wanted to take yang right here and now! But she'd been patient for this long... so with a slightly irritated smirk she nodded but not before kissing both of yang's breasts marking her next target.

Yang winked teasingly as the small bundle of sex and death, she moved Neo out of the way placing her prosthetic arm on, she began getting dressed, she began placed her thong on facing away from Neo so her ass would be shown, Yang pulled her pants up over the thong slowly and seductively, she turned back and winked at Neo, she than placed on her bra and her shirt and jacket, she looked back at Neo "So you going to get dressed hon?" She said with a wink as she walked out of the room swaying her hips.

Yang bit her shoulder gently and began tugging on Neo's pubic hair with her moaning loudly "Fuck.. Why do you have to be so fucking cute you little skank.." She said as she used her arm to turn Neo around, she kneeled down before Neo's womanhood and looked up at her "White brown and pink hair? Really?" She said before she pressed her lip's to Neo's sex licking as roughly and skillfully as she could, her hand moving around to grope Neo's rear harshly, she moaned loudly and slutty as she pleasured Neo. Neo suppressed a giggle at yang's comment before lurching upwards as yang pleasured her pussy, the blonde's hand gripping her ass only turned her on more; she rested a hand on yang's head trying not to grip her hair too tightly as her body convulsed. Yang continued to lick aggressively, she removed herself from Neo's womanhood, a long line of saliva between Yang's lips and Neo's pussy, she stood up and pinched her nipple playfully "You wanna get out of here babe?" Neo almost pouted, she was so worked up she wanted to take yang right here and now! But she'd been patient for this long... so with a slightly irritated smirk she nodded but not before kissing both of yang's breasts marking her next target.

Yang winked teasingly as the small bundle of sex and death, she moved Neo out of the way placing her prosthetic arm on, she began getting dressed, she began placed her thong on facing away from Neo so her ass would be shown, Yang pulled her pants up over the thong slowly and seductively, she turned back and winked at Neo, she than placed on her bra and her shirt and jacket, she looked back at Neo "So you going to get dressed hon?" She said with a wink as she walked out of the room swaying her hips.

Neo took a deep breath not to simply pounce on Yang right then and there, she kept an eye on the blonde's very fine ass before tossing her clothes on and following her out. She was going to make Yang pay for this when they finally got to wherever they were headed. Once back at their hotel room, Yang would lay down on the bed and smile at Neo spreading her legs "So come on ice-cream girl, fuck me." She said licking her lips. Neo dashed over practically tearing her clothes off of her before tossing aside any pesky fabric that dared stand in her way. She was long past the point of foreplay, she needed her NOW! She lifted up one of yang's legs and moved between them pushing their wet entrances against one another, she latched her mouth onto yang's left breast and began licking and sucking away while her right hand tightly grabbed and squeezed the blonde's right tit.

Her final free hand slid underneath the buxom blonde and gripped her ass hard digging in as she began thrusting and pushing her body against yang. Yang giggled at Neo's eagerness, she would arch her back up in pleasure grabbing Neo's hair and pulling "Fuck! Eat that pussy out you little mute bitch!" She'd moan out, she'd send her open hand on Neo's clothed rear smacking it firmly as she suckled on her breasts, both her hands going to roughly grope Neo's ass, her hands pulling her pants open to where her panties would be exposed "Fuck I need to lick this ass."

Neo slithered down yang's majestic body until she reached her goal, practically tearing off the thong she pushed herself against yang's wet dripping pussy and held nothing back as her tongue pushed deep inside of the blonde. Without skipping a beat she moved her body around laying on top of the blonde with her rear right in front of yang. Yang moaned loudly as Neo pleasured her, she moved to grope her own breasts, she sat up and pulled up Neo to her and kissed her neck gently grabbing her butt roughly "Let me see your panties." Yang said between moans and gasps.

Neo wasted no time tossing her underwear aside, teasingly rubbing around her clit wanting yang to take her. She couldn't help herself as she was rubbing herself against yang as her body demanded more. Yang pouted as she wanted to worship Neo's ass in her panties but oh well, Yang push Neo off and sat up grabbing Neo by the ankles and pushing her legs up to where her ankles would meet her ears, she than held her legs there moved her hands down to Neo's breasts know full well that Neo was flexible enough to keep her legs there, she than took her cold metal index and middle finger and began aggressively fingering Neo as she sucked on her clit. Neo's body shuddered so much she practically vibrated, her tongue hung out as her panted moans were the only thing her mind could concentrate on.

Her body ran wild as yang sent waves of ecstasy coursing through her body; at this rate she wasn't going to last much longer. Yang continued and attempted to taunt neo "You're so sad, you can fight but you can't even get fingered without Cumming you easy little slut, fucking cum for me." She moaned out Neo couldn't help but smile, her moans were erratic and wild; she bit her lip trying to contain herself in vain as her mind went insane. It only grew and grew until finally her body arched and she felt every muscle tighten as she climaxed; her love juices flowing out before her body began to relax itself.

Neo could tell by the signs yang felt something for her, there wasn't another explanation for this. Now did she feel the same is the question? She always kept things professional or very short term for a reason... but yang was different than the girl she met back in vale, and she couldn't deny her beauty or that she felt even if slightly drawn to her. Was this her opportunity? Yang obviously wanted to broach the subject but perhaps it's time they settled it now. She turned around wrapping her legs around the brawler's waist and locking her arms around her neck looking into her eyes. She broke only for a short moment to ask a question.. Damn her muteness! "mind if I see something? Need to test something for myself. Yang was in shock, she was baffled, at the words you would use, she grabbed Neo's shoulders and stared into her eyes "You can talk?! This whole time you could talk?! Why didn't you say anything! This could have made everything easier! Where's my mo.. What happened during.." Yang sighed and moved her hands from her shoulders to her neck kissing her softly on the forehead "What do you want to find out Neo.." Neo took a moment to gather her strength* "it.. Hurts.." *She got out, before taking a moment for her next part. "Need to see about...this.." With that she let her actions do the talking as she lifted her head to yang's and slowly moved in closing her eyes as her lips met the brawlers; this was different than her last kiss.

Her previous one was more lustful and hungering, this was deep and wanting but in a different way. She pushed on and held the kiss for what felt like eternity. Yang blushed heavily, everything become haze as she was dragged into the kiss with neo, yang's hands moved to neo's back rather than her lustful hip grabs, the whole world stopped as Yang stared into Neo's gaze, she lovingly returned the embrace without even realizing it, tears streaming down her face as she kissed Neo back. The assassin allowed herself to indulge for a while as she lost herself in the moment; well she couldn't deny it now there was something here. Judging by the brawler's tears it was pretty obvious it was mutual... now where to go from here? Regardless she slowly pulled back giving a slight smile, maybe after all they'd been through this was their reward? Not wanting to strain herself further at the risk of ruining the moment, neo leaned back grabbing her notepad writing another message. "Well...seems i was right... i do feel something and I'd guess it's mutual by your reaction... I can't promise it'll be easy or even moderately manageable; but if you're up to give this a go I'm by your side 100%." She smiled warmly, quite eager to see how this goes. Yang continued to be dragged into this intoxicating kiss, she moved her hand gently over Neo's wrist as she went to go grab her notepad not wishing for her to pull away, she sighed once she did and read the note staring down at the note, this note.. Neo.. The woman who tried to kill her.. The woman who knew where her mother was.. Did she want this.. She was in love with Blake.. She had slept with Blake and loved her.. But Blake ran away and abandoned her.. She was sitting here staring at the naked Neo. Her fleshy hand began trembling.. What did she say..? What was she supposed to say! Neo wanted something from this.. She looked up at Neo with tears in her eyes not knowing what to say.

Neo's smile slowly dissipated, yang's hesitation and her reaction were sending a message she wasn't sure she liked... If things went badly she could recover.. At least she hoped so. Not since roman had she opened up to someone like this and especially not romantically. Breaking the silence she struggled out her voice as her eyes soften. "If you're not ready...i understand.." Yang held Neo by her waist, her fleshy hand shaking as her prosthetic stayed still, she didn't know what to do, She was in love with Blake.. Blake was her everything but.. She ran away.. She abandoned Yang.. Did she still even love Yang? What if Blake was fucking some Faunus bitch right now.. Various thoughts ran through Yang's head.. And then they all came to her.. Neo.. This.. Beautiful woman who lay in Yang's lap telling her she wanted her.. A woman who tried to kill her.. But.. Stayed with her as she was vulnerable.. Was it in the heat of the moment or jealousy? Who knows but Yang began crying softly and grabbed Neo and threw her onto the bed again leaping onto her and aggressively pushing her lips to Neo's as she cried, her normal hand clutching the bed as she kissed Neo while her synthetic hand rested on her thigh.

Neo wasn't the kind of person to be caught off guard, in her line of work when that happened you usually died.. yet here she was totally surprised again by the blonde. The tears mixed with her actions confused her immensely... were they tears of joy? She happily returned the kiss until she made a theory... the Faunus girl Blake.. it was obvious the duo were a couple but it seems their split left a scar that hadn't healed for yang. She didn't want to just he some rebound replacement... was she being a substitute for Blake? She couldn't know for sure but for now she wrapped around the brawler and didn't want to let go as she held the kiss enjoying every moment. Yang would still be crying as she kissed Neo, she'd move both her hands softly down Neo's waist and onto her rear squeezing roughly, yang began grinding her hips into Neo's womanhood kissing her shoulder constantly gasping each time she stopped, she would whisper into neo's ear words she needed for various reasons, one them being to get her off "Tell me you want me neo.. Tell me you need me.. To stay here with you.." Neo was surprised by the sudden passion, though she couldn't deny she liked it as her moans gave her away. Instinctively neo grinded her lower entrance as well as her body back against yang lavishing the heat between the two. Yang's lustful requests only confirmed her theory... though it did make things easier on her end. Neo would whisper back. "I want you yang... all of you.. I need you baby... stay with me...tonight...tomorrow...forever.." thankfully for her whispering was a lot easier; though the waves of ecstasy coursing through her body helped immensely.

This was a hard thing for Yang.. She did harbor feelings of her own towards the small assassin but Blake constantly lingered in her mind.. Blake was Yang's first love.. And honestly, her first long term sexual partner, she harbored great feelings for the feline, fuck. She gave her arm for the woman and she ran.. Left her behind.. Like she didn't even matter.. Not a letter or final goodbye.. Just gone.. She couldn't tell Neo she loved her.. Not yet anyway.. Yang had PTSD and it all stemmed from Blake.. She would see Blake when she was making love to Neo and then wasn't fair.. Even to someone like Neo.. She stopped and stared at Neo.. Tears falling onto the woman's face.. She gently moved her synthetic hand across Neo's cheek staring into her multi-colored eyes.. She refrained from indulging in her lust anymore. She moved and laid down softly next to Neo pulling her close. Neo would face away from Yang as Yang softly played with Neo's hair not saying a word. Neo found the change in pace a bit jarring, but this seemed to represent the blonde's mental state. The tears obviously weren't happy ones if she went by how yang was acting, she decided to simply go with the flow and backed up snuggling against the brawler trying to figure out what she could do to help. Yang sighed softly and she began rubbing the back of Neo's neck, she would faintly whisper to Neo

"You are so.. Beautiful.." With the arrival of the dawn Neo silently yawned as she began to wake, remembering last night she looked back towards the blonde to see how she was doing. At least for now she appeared to be resting peacefully which was good, carefully turning around Neo wrapped herself around yang enjoying her comfort; she wasn't sure how well the blonde was holding up last night and hoped she would be doing better. Yang moved around tossing and turning at night clearly having a bad dream, she would mutter something about a crimson bull and.. Birds for some reason? A crow and a raven escaped from Yang's inner thoughts, She moved and clutched Neo's tightly shaking as she slept or tried to at least, but as soon as Yang touched Neo's soft skin she calmed, it wasn't instant, it was granted and over a few seconds but she calmed down, a ear escaping her eyes as she slept.. Words continued to be muttered "Please don't leave me."

Neo couldn't help but smile a bit, she had no intention of going anywhere, first making a bodily response she got close and wrapped around the brawler; she made this choice and was going to commit to it now. Yang wasn't prefect, obviously her last betrayal had caused major damage to her psyche romantically, and not that neo was a shining star of normalcy herself. It was rather ironic she was the stable one in this...relationship...yeah that's what this was now wasn't it? Regardless she nuzzled against the blonde enjoying her warmth hoping to offer some sort of comfort. Yang suddenly sprung to life waking up from her nightmare looking around frantically not recognizing where she was for a second than looked back down at Neo smiling softly remembering what had transpired, she laid back down wraped her arms around Neo and pulled her closer kissing the area where her neck met her shoulder, her grip on Neo soft but oddly.. Predetorial as if she were claiming Neo from someone.. She sighed softly kissing her alabaster skin once again.

Neo was at first worried at how she woke, but she seemed to calm down; she felt the blonde wrap around her as she was now happily embroiled in the embrace. The kisses sent tingles down her spine as she felt her body light up at the contact. Smiling she looked up and kissed her cheek in repayment, cuddling with her new girlfriend. Yang laid there, it was the first time she had experienced bliss in a while.. This feeling was fresh.. With Neo.. It put her at easy.. She sat up and grabbed Neos' wrist pulling her up, she placed her hands on Neo's cheek and pulled in for a soft kiss, but it wasn't Yang's usual sultry and lust filled kiss, this one was gentle, the kind befitting a shy schoolgirl, not a punk brawler like Yang, for the first time since Beacon, She allowed herself to be emotionally vulnerable.

Neo was almost tired of getting caught off guard at this point; yet once again she found herself utterly in love with the moment. This was a different Yang than she'd ever known...and she liked it, closing her eyes she returned the kiss wrapping her free arm around the brawlers' waist as her legs intertwined with her girlfriends'. This is what she'd been missing for so long, if only she'd known this was how it was to be in love she'd have definitely tried it sooner; this was pure paradise. Yang took this moment and grabbed Neo and forced the two to crash onto the bed causing Yang to giggle, she lay across from Neo smiling warmly playing with a few loose strands of hair that were in front of Neo's face, she simply stared there smiling widely like an idiot while playing with Neo's hair, Yang's lilac gaze not parting from Neos for even an instant, this was it, Blake was now a fading memory as all that filled Yang's head was Neo.

Neo enjoyed the comfy bed with the buxom blonde at her side, it was so cute how she played with her hair like a toddler! Her eyes though...the gaze never left her...she really was committed to this then... The realization brought a smile to her lips as she slipped her hands around yang's waist returning the same loving gesture; this was finally real...it was happening...for both of them..

Yang pushed their bodies closer, her breasts pushing against Neo's and her human fingers interlocked with Neo's own, her head gently resting on Neo's forehead, for minutes no words would be spoken between the two, Yang simply enjoying the bliss of the moment that it caused, She than broke the tender moment by placing a kiss on Neo's neck biting at the skin ever so gently as a way of teasing her lover, she sighed happily this time as she sat up looking down at Neo "Let's do something today.."

Neo could feel the heat rise in her body...she still had that hunger for the blonde's body and her bust up against her made the assassin rather...eager... regardless the kiss was a nice relief before the small bite made her want to pounce on the girl again. Smiling she lifted her head up since whispering was easier than talking in a normal tone. "Mmm... out there...or in here?.." She asked in a sultry tone.

Yang laughed and rubbed her hair awkwardly trying not to focus on Neo's breasts looking towards the wall with a slight blush "As much as it hurts to say it.. Out there.. I do actually have so good date ideas.." She said with an awkward chuckle. She than hopped up off the bed and picked up her jeans sighing at them seeing as how she could either stay inside or walk around with her "yoohoo" out in the open, she glared over at Neo showing her the exposed crotch of her pants "Mind explaining how I'm supposed to go out now?"

Neo thought to herself for a bit on what to do, naturally old habits were the first to come up, talking lowly enough not to hurt her weak vocal chords. "I could steal some from a nearby shop, what's your measurements?" Naturally seeing no problem at all with the theft, or the possibility of hurting those who got in the way.

Yang sighed and rubbed her temples standing up and walking over to Neo and placing her hands on her shoulders gently squeezing staring into her multi-colored eyes, Yang for a moment forgot what she was going to say getting lost in her eyes but then shook her head and forced herself to stay true to what she was going to say "Listen.. If we're going to do this.. We can't be like how you were in the past. No more crime.. No more killing.. Understood? Beside.. Women around here tend to be smaller.. And well I'm.." She said looking down at her DD breasts.

Neo sighed knowing this was going to cause an issue, it was a part of her, defined her, who she was as a person. "It's all I've known...how I've survived all these years, i can't just turn it off like a switch; it's who i am.. I'm not going to go on a killing spree, but when push comes to shove... I'm going to value your life over others... can I ask you something?" She decided to focus on the current matter before clothing.

Yang averted her gaze from Neo, fuck fuck fuck, what did this mean.. Yang.. Yang genuinely felt for Neo, this was her girl now and she had to stick by her, she liked her.. But she wasn't going to sit idly by and watch Neo wreak havoc or steal or commit any crime. "Listen Neo.. I'm sorry you had to do this but.." She sighed "If you're going to be with me than you can't commit any more crimes.. I'm sorry.. I don't want you killing or anything like that." She said walking back to the bed and sighing softly while rubbing the back of her neck with her synthetic hand, she turned back to look at Neo "Yeah, anything."

Neo walked over and idly sat besides her looking down "If you don't want to kill...why did you become a Huntress? Do you think your teachers or even headmaster have no blood on their hands?... I... I learned from a young age...the real monsters aren't outside with claws and fangs. But rather all around you greeting you with a wave and a smile."

Yang remained silent and stared at her prosthetic hand bawling it into a fist, her eyes flashing crimson for a brief second before she broke her silence "I know who the real monsters are Neo.. But I won't ever let myself drop and become like them, especially the ones I care about.. I have anger.. I have hatred but I will never let them control who I am."

Silently Neo pondered her words before offering a retort "An admirable goal, but what happens when your mercy is abused? When that mafia boss you locked up just buys his way out of prison and causes more suffering and death? Sometimes it's' simply doing what must be done. Morality is subjective, i've learned that much; but killing a person isn't a "low" per say, it's a differing solution. I remember an old man once telling me, Kill a man in war and you're a hero...kill a man in peace and you are a murderer; it's all about perception. Of course there's a difference between people like you and me, and i doubt there's a definitive answer to be found anywhere, but it's always something to think about."

Yang stood up and shot back at Neo "Neo I don't give a shit, I'm not going down to that level and if you want to be with me neither will you, we're better so we're going to act better than they will, I'm not going to be her and nothing will convince me otherwise." She said stomping to one of the drawers looking around opening drawers aggressively, her hair starting to flame a bit "There aren't any fucking clothes here! Are you kidding me!"

She was taken aback by the sudden verbal assault. She didn't take well to being given ultimatums, deciding to walk it off before she retaliated she silently got up and returned to her cold and numb demeanor. She strolled next to her before whispering "When you have Adam at your knees, will you offer him the same mercy?" With that she blinked out of the room back to town.

Yang felt herself trembling and turned back ready to hit Neo only to see that was gone.. Yang stood there.. Her eyes crimson but tears streaming down her face, she was alone.. Again.. Just like Blake.. Neo had made her happy.. Made her vulnerable than said that of all things and left.. She took one of the chairs that lay by the door and threw it right out the window screaming loudly. She took the ember celica and her backpack and walked out of the room going down to the checkout doing so, she walked about getting stared and ogled at as she walked through the town wearing nothing but a bra and thong, but she didn't care.. She wasn't going to get hurt again.. She had enough. She was going to make it to bumblebee and get to Mistral, to Ruby. She had gotten out pass the gate check point and looked back at the town Neo was in and kept walking trying to put the memory of the rogue behind her.

Neo was clearing her thoughts when she heard the crash, rushing back she saw the carnage. Wasn't hard to tell what happened. Watching the trail of destruction and terrified pedestrians she rushed at full speed to catch up. It didn't take long to catch up to the blonde trying to yell out strained her voice "Yang!"

 _~O~_

Yang didn't hear Neo, the faintness of her voice was below a whisper for the sun haired brawler, she gripped the straps of her backpack and kept walking clutching them heavily as she marched on towards her bike and her clothes crying silently, she needed to get away. Away from the people who would use her.. Who would break her heart.. Raven.. Blake.. Neo.. She was done.. She decided to take a short cut through the forest not wanting to pass by random strangers in her delicates, she would sigh softly thinking about what just happened while traversing the forest, she would think on all that happened to her since Beacon, than she stepped on a branch, the sound of the branch snapping sapped all the color out of the world as everything went black.. She turned around trembling to see him, The red bull Adam Taurus smirking and walking over with her weapon.. She began panicking and firing at the trees screaming as loudly as she could and began shooting in all directions decimating the forest as she did so, she would run out of bullets and look around frightened, Adam was gone.. He was gone.. Yang fell back onto the dirt and began clutching her knees cradling herself back and forth crying loudly in her knees.

Neo heard the carnage echo through the forest, she didn't expect yang to overreact so wildly. She waited until she had finished decimating the wildlife before cautiously approaching, taking each step carefully in case she lashed out again. "Yang?..." This was her fault...she had to fix it...somehow... Yang looked up from her knees and her lilac eyes instantly turned crimson as she swatted at the air shooting a round of the ember celica into the air and screaming at Neo "Get the fuck away from me!" She said, her body trembling as she sobbed quietly and clutched herself tightly

Neo barely dodged before continuing to slowly continue closing in trying to be cautious. "Yang.. I'm sorry... I wasn't leaving i just wanted to get some air... I promise you I was coming back. I...I don't want to lose you... I just wanted you to see things a different way, but then you snapped at me and I... shut myself down.. I didn't mean to be so callous. I'm sorry.." Yang continued to sob to herself, the stress of Adam's work truly having a lasting effect on her, Neo's word only fueled the distress that Yang had held regarding what happened alongside Blake and Raven abandoning Yang, the stress proved to be weighing heavily on the brawler, she looked up and Neo, her crimson eyes fading into their lilac color, she swatted at the air again but didn't shoot "Leave me alone Neo.. I'm done.. I'm tired of being abandoned.."

"No... I'm tired of losing everyone i care about.." Dropping her umbrella she confidently walked over to her lover and wrapped herself around the blonde tightly. "I wasn't lying when I told you I love you... " She whispered quietly into the brawlers' ear, slowly lowering herself down to yang's sitting posture she kept a firm embrace holding her close. Yang shot up and pushed Neo away aiming the celica at her "No! Enough! I'm done! Do you have any idea what you said to me! Leave me alone! Go back to your fucking cabal of assholes, Go back to that bitch and Adam!" She said, trembling, Yang's words cut but not without reason, if Neo wouldn't be blinded by rage she would see that Yang was hurt, Yang stared with tears still down her cheeks, she pushed pass Neo and attempted to make her away to Bumblebee.

Neo was more hurt and saddened by what she said, tears forming as yang pushed by her. She put more strain on her throat than she ever had making an actual normal volume voice albeit strained "I will never- " she collapsed to her knees holding her throat as she coughed violently; still she persisted "You're all i have no-" Her eyes closed tightly as her body railed against her recklessness "Now! I! Love! You!" She forced out trying to follow yang but she only collapsed in a coughing fit, her body convulsing with the strain of the pain. The stress with the coughing continued to torment her body as she tried to hold her neck to alleviate the stress yet movement only brought on more pain, she was on the verge of a full blown seizure due to her nervous system going into overdrive.

Yang looked back at Neo, the way she was reacting hurt Yang.. It made her sad to see Neo like that but what she said.. She wanted to leave, she wanted to leave Neo and never come back but Yang wasn't like that, she told Neo to be better and Yang was going to be better, She threw her back pack onto the ground and grabbed Neo clutching her tightly trying to calm her down, she nuzzled her forehead against Neo, yang's skin was warm like she always was, the sun dragon grabbing Neo, the state of Neo's being only fueling her tears. Neo had failed in holding back tears from the sheer pain, only through Yang was her body able to find a focus point to distract from the torment. The warmth brought her comfort against the suffering coursing through her veins, through sheer instinct she gravitated to the blonde, being as close to her as possible too weak to wrap around her as her body attempted to stabilize itself. "I'm sorry.." She had no choice but to return to her quiet voice "I'm so sorry I.. I don't deserve you..." Her tears were no longer from physical pain, but emotional.

Yang kissed Neo before she could get a single word out, she nuzzled her forehead with her own crying onto Neo's cheeks "Shut up.. Just shut up.." she said standing up scooping up Neo into her arms and continued towards Bumblebee "Neo.. Stop.. Just come with me.. Don't say another word.. We're going to Mistral and not stopping till we get there." She said clutching Neo tightly as she walked.

Neo snuggled against the taller blonde's figure as she was carried to the motorcycle, she hadn't experienced such pain in years if not over a decade; all of that for one girl... guess that proved her instincts right, she really did love yang.. But would she...could she change who she was for her? Was it possible? Questions for later perhaps, for now she only wanted to be by her lover's side.

Yang sighed softly as she walked on thinking, Fuck why did she do this to herself, why did she constantly remind herself of Raven, Blake and Adam, she had made it half of the way through taking near an hour to get at that point, Yang decided to break the silence and ask Neo a casual question "Hey Neo, I have a question.. There's a pen and paper in my backpack, I wanted to ask.. Are you always naked? Like I know you make your clothes with your semblance but it's just an illusion right? So are you just normally naked?" Happy to rest her voice she grabbed said supplies and listened to her question before writing back an answer. "No actually, these clothes are real they just change to the form i desire them to as long as i can visualize it in my head. It'd be a lot colder if this was just a bunch of thin air to distract the eyes."vYang blushed slightly shaking her head and kept walking forward "So could you just.. Like do you need a certain amount of clothes or can you just make a pair of jeans out of booty shorts or something?" She said shaking her head imaging Neo in booty shorts "So can you just make whatever out of whatever amount of material, like can you make lingerie out of shorts and a shirt or something."

Devilishly smirking Neo paced up a bit to get in front of yang turning around and walking backwards in front of her, her normal outfit from the feet going up slowly transformed into a very skimpy shirt without the stomach that hugged her chest and tight "shorts" if such things could be named that with how tiny they were. Casually acting as if she did nothing she wrote another note "As long as I've felt it, know its' looks, my imagination's the limit...or yours.." She finishing with a drawing of a winky face

Yang crossed her arms at Neo "So you could walk the whole time and you made me carry you.." She said going back to speak but was cut off by the lines of red going across her cheeks as she stared at Neo "I uhhhh.. Yeah you.. Yeah right.. Good point.. Oh fuck.." She said covering her face to avoid her blush showing, she moved past Neo trying not to look directly at her realizing she was still in her delicates smiling slyly to herself as she took her backpack off her back and held the top handle in her left hand smirking and stopping "Oh look a pretty rock." It was the best she could come up with on the fly, she than bend over exposing her rear suggestively trying to tease Neo back hard.

Neo loved teasing yang like this until Yang returned the favor, Biting her lip Neo was tempted to take her right there...but instead went over and gave her a nice smack on the ass before acting casual and walking back to the road.

Yang shot up and yelped going red as Neo walked by, she smirked and walked after Neo "Oh I'm going to get you.." She said grabbing Neo and putting her on her shoulder flexing her synthetic arm like a pinup girl, she looked up at Neo and smirked at her turning into the area seeing the old camp sight and bumblebee and their supplies still hidden behind the trees. Neo giggled at the gesture, she loved it when she got Yang all riled up; only now did she notice the campsite and was surprised how time had passed so swiftly. A part of her was eager to get to Mistral for answers...for both of them, but for now she was going to enjoy times like these as much as she could.

Yang placed Neo down gently and went behind the tree line and changed into a new outfit speaking from behind the bushes "I'm going to change seeing as how someone ripped up my favorite outfit." She said out loud in a sarcastic tone, suddenly the tarp for Bumblebee would come flying out from the bushes as Yang came out with her precious bike (In her volume 4 outfit.) She had a smirk on, her aviators adorned proudly as she had her backpack on her shoulder as she wheeled the bike before the, she moved the sunglasses down and smirked at Neo "Hey baby, need a ride?" Rolling her eyes Neo waited for her to finish dressing herself, she liked her new outfit as it worked well with the bike; as if the two were meant for one another. Strolling over she gave Yang a kiss on the cheek before hopping onto bumblebee's back seat smiling, awaiting to be whisked away to their next adventure.

Yang smirked and leaned back onto Neo and turned her head kissing Neo's jawline and then her lips before taking her keys out her pocket and starting up Bumblebee and revving her up smirking "Listen to my baby purr." She said before driving bumblebee down the road and then turning making half a U turn with Xiao Long style added, she looked back at Neo and then towards the road "Mistral here we come." She said revving up the bike and shooting off down the road like a rocket.

* * *

Alright well, there we are! I will update within the next four to five years and drive both you readers and myself to the point of utter f*cking insanity! But hey I love what I do! I really hope you all enjoyed my newest RWBY related fic and please review! Give me your like! Comment! Review! And of course criticism! Blegh to writer's block, all my blegh! As always! With love, **Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
